blnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vongola Family
The Vongola Family, spanning over 10000 members, is a major Mafia family with massive power all around the world. The most well known of the family include the 9th Boss, the 10th Boss and his Guardians, the Varia, and the new, 11th Generation family. Most of this group is played by Sasuun, save for the members of the Eleventh Family. History of the Vongola Family The Vongola Family has long since been the most powerful Mafia Family in all of Rigel Prima . Several other Families serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Families, living up to their title as the best and the strongest. The Vongola came into being after Cozarto Simon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Family has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Family can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the capo di tutti capi, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Family is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The Vongola Family The Vongola is one of the largest Families in existence, having an extremely large following. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Families to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Families beneath them. Blood of Vongola The Vongola Bosses are known for having the power to see through all, a trait passed down from Vongola Primo called Hyper Intuition. Vongola blood is said to be required in order for one to become a Boss candidate. The Guardians The Guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola Rings, and they are represented by the 6 weather phenomena that paint the Sky: Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning. The Guardians are the current boss's main Family members and they are considered the last line of defense for the Vongola. It is said that whenever the Family runs into trouble, the Guardians would unite to protect them. Vongola Traditions Ring Conflict The Vongola Boss and the External Advisor to the Family have equal power when it comes to choosing the next boss of the Family. In the event that they have different opinions as to who the rightful successor should be, the boss and the external advisor hand Half Vongola Rings to their chosen candidates, and battle for the rings commence. Vongola Succession Trial The Vongola Trial is a trial that every Vongola Boss must pass in order to gain a great power. The bosses need to be in a near-death experience in order to take the trial, and must be able to deal with the sins committed by the Family. Members of the Vongola Family Major Members *The 1st Vongola Boss *The 9th Vongola Boss *Outside Advisor Captain, Iemetsu Sawada *Vongola Royal Guard The First Generation Family *The Boss, Giotto *The First Guardian of Storm, G *The First Guardian of Rain, Ugetsu Asari *The First Guardian of Sun, Knuckle *The First Guardian of Thunder, Lampo *The First Guardian of Cloud, Alaude *The First Guardian of Mist, Daemon Spade The Tenth Generation Family *The Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi *The Tenth Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato *The Tenth Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi *The Tenth Guardian of Sun, Ryohei Sasagawa *The Tenth Guardian of Thunder, Lambo *The Tenth Guardian of Cloud, Hibari Kyoya *The Tenth Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro *The Tenth Guardian of Mist, Chrome Dokuro *Captain of Communications, Spanner *Head Tech Specialist, Giannini The Eleventh Generation Family *The Eleventh Guardian of Sky, Alfred Jones *The Eleventh Guardian of Storm, Sasuun Vongola *The Eleventh Guardian of Rain, Edward Elric *The Eleventh Guardian of Sun, Deadpony *The Eleventh Guardian of Thunder, Judith Sutcliff *The Eleventh Guardian of Cloud, Shotaro *The Eleventh Guardian of Mist, Xion Outside Advisor Team (CEDEF) *The First Guardian of Cloud, Alaude *Outside Advisor Captain, Iemetsu Sawada *Failed Arcobaleno of Rain, Lal Mirch *Outside Advisor Sub Captain, Basil The Advanced Assassination Squad, the Varia *The Boss, Xanxus *The Varia Guardian of Storm, Belphagor *The Varia Guardian of Rain, Superbi Squalo *The Varia Guardian of Sun, Lussuria *The Varia Guardian of Thunder, Levi A. Than *The Varia Guardian/Arcobaleno of Mist, Mammon *The Varia Guardian of Mist, Fran (Future)